creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Autopilot/@comment-26054278-20150328005655
I agreed to review a pasta I actually enjoyed quite a bit, so here I am reviewing this little gem of a story known as "Autopilot". The plot revolves around routine and a mistake in the routine. I know it sounds rather simple, but this pasta is rather hard to describe because of the odd content and the fact that I don't want to spoil things in this review (yet). I give immense credit to the author of this story for how clever and original this story is. The thoughts shared and the concept is very interesting, but certainly plausible. As a matter of fact, I'm sure everyone of us has forgotten something in one of our daily routines and not even realized it until quite a while later. This greatly adds to the credibility of the story, which is always a positive thing. The way this story portrays their main character is one of the best possible ways to do so. A character should not have to directly say everything or have random references to things they do. The best way to introduce a character and their traits is to have them woven in with the main plot in order to not come off as awkward or random. This story gives plenty of information on our character and his thought process that makes it very easy to sympathize with him and the events that eventually transpire. The early paragraphs provide a good starting point for the story by introducing a rather primitive concept before delving into the details. Also, there are plenty of short sentences to help the story flow and break up some of the longer ones. The grammar and spelling seems to be perfect. I haven't noticed a single flaw in the many times I have read this story, which (unfortunately) is not a compliment I am able to give often on some of these stories. I can't say too much more without spoiling anything, so I'm now going to start addressing the ending. People who (for some reason) are skipping to the comments rather than reading the story, this spoiler warning is for you. Where do I start on this magnificent ending? The ending of this pasta is possibly one of the most perfect endings to a Creepypasta ever. For one, it had foreshadowing. The author mentions (in a rather clever way, may I add) that the sun was blinding Emily from sleeping on the way to the nursery. Then, if you notice, the protagonist never actually does drop her off. He says Emily shifts over to the other side, and then he says that he arrived at work. This completely slipped my mind when I read it the first time, so when I read it again, I realized exactly how genius and well-constructed this foreshadowing actually was. Secondly, the actual twist itself is great. It makes sense and it is very disturbing to think that this small girl baked and died in this car just due to a mistake. This way, it can drive the guilt of the protagonist and not have to turn him or a random character into a murderer to absolve him of some guilt. The results are his fault (and maybe his daughter’s fault, but hey, she is the dead one, so it automatically moves to the next most guilty party). However, I think that element that drives this home the most is how it is written. My god, the repetition here and the way these events play out is just brilliant. The story uses phrases we already have used (“My phone was on the counter.”) and splices it up with his though processes, showing how nervous this main character is getting as he finds out the tragedy of what he caused. Of course, the kicker is the last line, which perfectly sums nearly everything up in the story and delivers a small chill every single time I read it. That line and the rest of the ending was the first time that a Creepypasta really delivered back when I read this pasta quite a while back. Is there minor problems? Probably, but I can’t really find any. Some people might not appreciate the analytic look during the majority of the story or all the details of the process this guy goes through during his routine, but to me, the author adds the perfect amount of every little element to make this Creepypasta one of my personal favorite stories on this wiki. 10/10.